saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PyroHunter16/Nephilim Pyro/Hunter
Nephilim Pyro is PyroHunter16's primary form. While Pyro is indeed an angel-demon hybrid, this Nephilim form was recently given a Neko form, which Pyro will switch between at any time he pleases. Appearance Nephilim Pyro shares his physical characteristics with Hunter Kasai. His casual wear consists of a dark red hooded jacket made of leather with some custom-tailoring, a white tank-top, dark blue jeans, dark grey fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Hunter will also change his outfit to be more normal, for lack of a better term. This alternate outfit consists of a black t-shirt with his current Profile Icon emblazoned on it, a dark blue set of jeans, black fingerless gloves with gilded details, black boots with gilded detailing, and either his standard coat, a custom red jinbaori, or a dark red hooded jacket. His Neko form gives him a set of cat ears on his head with white ear fuzz, with a fuzzy black tail with a white tip. Currently, Pyro has no cat form, as he has just recently acquired his Neko abilities. Ethereal Trigger has three defining forms, a Seraph form, a Devil form, and a fusion of both forms. Seraph form summons a pair of white angelic wings made of pure energy, flushes his hair white, changes his eyes to an orange-red color, and changes his coat to white with red interior linings. Devil Trigger summons a pair of black demonic wings made of pure energy, his hair and eye colors change like they did in Seraph form, and his coat changes to black with red interior linings; basically, it's like a black version of Seraph form, with demon wings. The merged form summons both pairs of wings, his coat changes to bright red with grey interior linings, and his hair and eyes change to the above descriptions. While this metaphysical Ethereal Trigger is more commonly used, Pyro does have access to a true, physical manifestation of his inner Demon/Angel. In his true Seraph form, Pyro turns into a red and white Angel, with white, feathery wings, a red and white feathery body, and an overall resemblance to a bird-like humanoid; this form even has the halo. His true Devil form, however, resembles a reptile, with a scaly body, bat-like wings, and a red and black coloration; Demonic horns appear on his head as well. If Pyro were to merge the true form of his Angelic and Demonic sides, Pyro would become a mass of pure light and dark energy, a being made solely from grey energy, with some red mixed in there just because. Pyro once said, "I remember being everything... then I remember being put into this body." This quote seems to suggest that Pyro's true form is one made of pure energy. Background Pyro, being a Nephilim, was born eons ago, approximately around the same time Neko Ishi was born. However, sightings of Pyro roaming existence have been dated to near the beginning of time. Pyro's life was very boring, wandering aimlessly through all of existence until he discovered the SAO Fanon House and decided to make it his own home. Personality Pyro's personality is almost exactly like Hunter's, but more aggressive. However, Pyro has been shown on multiple occasions to be a kind and caring person, especially towards girls or close friends. When it comes to romance, Pyro's perverted nature will kick in and he'll start acting weird. Actually, the perverted nature is around most of the time, as he will often yell out "OPPAI" at random times out of sheer boredom. Lately, Hunter has managed to suppress the pervert within, most likely due to situations in reality causing a change in personality. For Hunter's demonic side, see Chaser. For Hunter's angelic side, see Courser (Blog post TBA). Relationships Neko Ishi - 'Ishi dislikes Hunter, but Ishi can somewhat tolerate Hunter now. '''Fede - '''The two have a dislike for one another to say the least. However, a deal has been struck to leave each others property alone. Said deal has been upheld so far. '''Percy - '''Generally favors him. The two have a stable friendship. '''Yandere-chan - '''The two seem to be friends, surprise. How friendly are they? To the point where they would discuss various sadistic acts like a casual conversation. '''Neko Emy -' Pyro's first girlfriend. The two have broken up and are currently friends. 'Kitsune Fuzzy '- Fuzzy and Pyro share a stable friendship. 'Kaiza-Chan '- Kaiza and Pyro seem friendly, and Pyro will often fall asleep on Kaiza's lap for no particular reason. '''Shado/Mika- The two are friends, although Shado must put up with Hunter's perverted advances, much to her personal dismay. Hikari- One of Shado's personas, the two are good friends. Surprisingly, Hunter isn't as perverted around her, for reasons yet to be shown. Saki- Having met Saki some time, the two seem to be on friendly terms. Or maybe, Saki has stronger feelings. Hunter isn't quite sure yet. Aku- The two are friends, and talk about YouTube or have casual conversations about regular topics in general. Aku also supports the Pyro X Shado shipping, which both Shado and Hunter are absolutely against. Supposedly, Aku has a folder with shipping material contained in said folder. Akki- Akki and Hunter are on friendly terms, and they are nice to one another. Amazingly, Hunter isn't a major pervert around her. Lately, Akki has been showing him a lot more affection than any other, which may be because Hunter does enjoy petting her. Abilities Pyro's Nephilim physiology grants him various superhuman feats, though it has been implied that he is the most powerful Nephilim in existence. Supposedly, the manipulation of space and time and accessing alternate universes would be easy for him, as he does this often to retrieve weapon in case of emergencies. Despite this, he has for whatever reason chosen to rarely exhibit them, usually only showing them when his life is in danger, or if a friend/loved one is in danger. Currently known abilities are, among other things: hiding in alternate universes/his own personal pocket dimension, erasing things from existence, manipulating the elements, being able to survive in space, summoning weapons, warping reality on minor levels, a Ethereal form for each side of his heritage, as well as a merged form, being able to manipulate his own appearance, and the ability to manipulate both light and shadow at the same time, often referred to as Twilight Manipulation. His base ability, which is the ability he was known to have before anything else, is immortality. It is unknown exactly how old Pyro truly actually is, because he can choose his appearance, and has chosen the body of a male 13-year old human. Even Pyro himself claims that not even he knows how old he is, but has said he remembers the creation of the solar system, as well as Earth. Oddly enough, Pyro has been shown to respawn on the couch after being killed in any way, shape, or form. Pyro claims this is due to his Nephilim nature, but no other Nephilim has been shown to exhibit this ability. This immortality extends to the point where Hunter can be impaled by a sharp weapon through the chest, and simply shrug it off to complain about it; believe it or not, this happens quite often, but has stopped for now. Pyro's most powerful ability is his Ethereal Trigger. This power comes in three forms: a Seraph form that enhances his speed to the point where the world is thrown into chaos and only primordial entities can keep up; a Devil form that enhances his physical strength to a similar effect as his Seraph form; and a merge of the previous forms that affects not just the world, but all of existence itself. The Merged Ethereal Trigger is so powerful, no living entity other than Pyro himself can move around unless Pyro himself changes who is affected. You'll know when this happens if Pyro's appearance changes to match the above description and the world turns white and black. Usually, this power can be activated at will, but if Pyro experiences an emotional high in any way, shape, or form, Devil Trigger will automatically activate whether or not he wants it to. This emotion-based activation has been experience ONCE in all of Pyro's life spent here; which was caused by Neko Emy kissing him directly on the lips... if memory serves.... Another ability Pyro has displayed is the ability to summon weapons to his hand seemingly out of nowhere. This is not the case, as Pyro has a pocket dimension lost in time and space that holds his arsenal of weapons, which include pretty much everything in existence. You name it, he's got it. Dual Colt M1911A1 pistols with a plethora of upgrades? Yup. A dark-forged katana able to cut through space-time? Yep. A magic broadsword with a somewhat demonic appearance with infinite durability? Got it. A double-barrel revolver with the ability to charge its bullets with energy? Already here. Swords created from pure energy that can be imbued with specialized aspects? Used often, believe it or not. Trivia *Pyro's Neko abilities are yet to be added, as the Neko physiology was just recently gained. *Pyro is still adjusting to life as a Neko, but is starting to enjoy it. Especially since he can now say "Nya" without any repercussions. *Even though Pyro has the ability to merge his Seraph and Devil forms, he has only been shown to use his Devil form. *Pyro's inexplicable activation of Devil Trigger upon being kissed by Emy was the first and currently only time that has occurred. Other wise, DT would be toggled on or off at his discretion. *At random increments of time, Hunter would often be impaled by some large, bladed weapon. He shows only annoyance at being impaled through the chest, and casually pulls the weapon out of his body before throwing said weapon out the window. *This is the design of Hunter's dark red jacket, minus the fact that it looks like a ghost of some kind. Category:Blog posts